


The Night is Still Young

by zonaskye



Series: Lavellan [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solas - Fandom, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Halamshiral, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Solas, Sexy Solas, Solas and Romantic/Sexual Orientation, Solas fluff, Solas is an Egg, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonaskye/pseuds/zonaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her duties at the Winter Palace completed, Lavellan allows herself to have some fun with her elven lover.<br/>Lots of drunk Solas.<br/>Some sexy stuff, nothing detailed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night is Still Young

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Lana Del Rey on repeat while writing this, that may have affected my writing in a little, preferably in a good way. Unless you hate Lana Del Rey, in which case, I hope you can look past it. Also it's 2 am, so I hope my judgement while editing isn't too foggy.  
> Please let me know what you think, I love feedback!

The night had gone exceedingly well.

Empress Celene had survived the assassin's attempt at her life, and, with sheer dumb luck, Lavellan had managed to convince the Empress, Grand Duke Gaspard, and Briala to forgive one another and work together in peace.

Now, with the drama and the more intense events of the evening out of the way, Lavellan had a moment to breathe, and maybe even enjoy herself.

She was currently out on the balcony, enjoying a large glass of red Orlesian wine, which she was thoroughly enjoying. She had chosen her own dress for the ball, a long, tight, red dress that made her look like a classic movie star at her big premiere. It was a halter top style, with the collar cut dangerously low, and diamonds crossing her bare back. Josephine nearly had a heart attack when Lavellan showed her what she insisted on wearing, and agreed to wear a black shawl over her shoulders, but she had discarded it almost immediately after arriving to the Winter Palace. Her red, waist-length hair had been curled into cascading waves that fell around her shoulders like fine silk, and had held up quite well, despite all of the combat she'd been involved in that night.

Lavellan was staring out over the vast buildings and gardens of Halamshiral when he approached her. He wore a black and silver, regal looking, formal outfit that accentuated his body in a very pleasing way. He walked comfortably in the outfit, despite typically wearing old, patched up clothes that gave the appearance of apathy towards fashion.

“Solas,” Lavellan turned to him as she heard footsteps approach, “I was hoping you'd come find me.”

Solas carried a glass of white wine himself, and lightly tapped her glass with his, creating a quiet _clink_. A smile played on his face, and his cheeks were pink from the alcohol permeating his body.

“How are you feeling, inquisitor?” He kept his distance, but Lavellan quickly closed the gap between them by kissing his cheek and laying her head on his shoulder.

“Inquisitor? No need to be so formal now, my dear elven servant,” Lavellan teased, jabbing at how he was announced when they entered the Grand Ballroom of the Winter Palace. 

Solas chuckled, the pink in his cheeks growing darker, “Yes, I thought you would be amused by that. I apologize for my formality, vhenan, I simply fear what the other guests might think of us.”

Lavellan set her glass down on a small table by the stone rail of the balcony, then took Solas' glass and did the same with it. She turned the tall elf to face her, her red lips curling into a smile, and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. 

She loved the way he kissed, especially when he was warm and comfortable from drinking. The passion he showed when their lips touched sent chills up her spine, and made her mind fog up; she sometimes swore she didn't even need alcohol to get drunk when he was around. 

Solas gripped Lavellan's hips as he continued to kiss her, and dipped her low, her arms around his neck, sending her into a fit of giggles. He adored every aspect of the little elf, but it was her laugh that he loved the most. She laughed at nearly everything he did, always a lovely, innocent sound, like the chiming of bells. Occasionally, she would fall into fits of laughter, usually when Dorian or Sera did or said something ridiculous, and it would sound like an orchestra playing a grand finale; pure and unashamed of her surroundings, her fair skin going dark red as she gasped for air between laughs. These events made Solas fall even deeper in love with her, reveling in her lack of concern for what the people around her might think.

He pulled her back up and smiled at her reaction to his gesture. He moved away from her and bowed low, reaching his hand and saying, “Come, before the band stops playing, dance with me!”

Lavellan eagerly took the elf's hand and he twirled her around the balcony, his dancing skill unmatched by any at the ball. This took her by surprise, but then, many things he did took her off guard, and she simply chalked it up to studying these dances in the fade.

They spun around and held each other close, and let the music take them away to another world. A world where there was no dark magister attempting to kill them, no rift, no anchor, no duty to protect Thedas, just the two of them, dancing and stealing kisses on the balcony, and giggling and drinking.

The band played their last song, and the guests of the Winter Palace began to make their way to their carriages, and some to the guest apartments- which had to be quickly cleaned up after the night's events.

“Well, vhenan, I believe it is time for us to part ways. I thank you for the dance,” Solas kissed Lavellan's small hand and turned to find his room in the apartments.

“Not so fast, servant boy,” Lavellan stopped him, took his hand, and headed in the direction of the kitchen, “our fun isn't over just yet.”

Solas attempted to hide his excitement, secretly having hoped that he wouldn't have to leave her side that night. Watching the terrible Orlesians oggle her, and overhearing the things they said about her had upset him greatly. The fact that the Inquisitor was a Dalish elf concerned nearly everyone at the ball, and Solas had been forced to listen to every crude remark thrown her way throughout the night- now all he wanted was to protect her and make her feel loved.

They entered the kitchen, where the cooks and servants were busy cleaning dishes and storing uneaten food and drinks. It was very late, and the night had been long, so everyone present was either preoccupied with finishing the task at hand and going to bed, or gossiping about the drama the ball had procured. They snuck around the servants, hidden in the shadows, Lavellan searching intently for her prize.

She spotted it on a counter in the corner of the kitchen. A large bottle of Carnal, 8:69 Blessed. She let out a quiet, “A-ha!” and stealthily crept towards the Orlesian wine.

Once she had her hands on it, the elves were quick to leave the kitchen and return to Lavellan's guest suite, chuckling at their small victory all the way.

The suite was large- much larger than the others, and Lavellan stood in awe of the beautifully decorated room for some time. Her bed was twice the size of the one she owned at Skyhold, and a multitude of throw pillows and thick blankets covered it, begging her to curl up underneath them and dream all through the night. The bed-side tables were white marble slabs on top of fine, dark brown wood, as well as the desk in the corner of the room, and the coffee table in front of a large, red velvet couch. 

“I'm afraid I'm still not used to the grand perks of being Inquisitor,” Lavellan confessed as she set the bottle of wine on a counter in the mini-kitchen.

Solas came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing and nibbling her neck and ears.

“Get used to it, my love. You deserve every bit of it.”

Lavellan giggled as he bit the sensitive part of her ear. She spun around in his arms and kissed the elf's nose playfully, then trotted to the large folding screen in the corner of the room to change out of her ball gown.

“My love... Forgive me,” Solas began, “but have you been bare foot this entire night?”

Lavellan laughed softly, and did not say anything. At her silence, Solas said, “That can't have been very pleasing to the Court. Your appearance is everything to them, vhenan, you know that.”

“Tsk, tsk, my heart. The Court can kiss my ass.”

Solas sighed deeply, but smiled. This was one of the many reasons he adored her, she never did things to please others- something they had in common.

Lavellan left the cover of the folding screen to reveal red, lacy lingerie covered by a highly see-through, short, white, robe tied at the waist. If at all possible, she looked even classier now than she had in her ball gown, except that this attire was for Solas' eyes only.

“Quit gawking, my love, you act as if you've never seen my in my smalls before!” Lavellan was pleased at his shocked reaction

“My apologies...” Solas trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

Lavellan found two wine glasses from a cabinet in the mini-kitchen and a corkscrew to open their stolen bottle of wine.

“I suppose you're wondering why I insisted on getting  _this_ bottle of wine, rather than taking one that was meant for our consumption here in this suite,” Lavellan popped open the cork and poured equal portions into the glasses, “well you see, ma'saleth. Besides your lover simply being a deliberate troublemaker, this wine is very special.”

Solas walked towards her and took a sip of the wine she had poured him, “Tell me, dear, what makes it so special, aside from it's exquisite taste? As for the troublemaker part, I must say I wholly agree.”

Lavellan chuckled at his teasing and whispered in his ear, “It will get you extremely drunk.”

She giggled and flitted away from him, glass in hand, and draped herself over the couch delicately.

Solas seemed to consider whether he should continue to drink the alcohol, knowing his behavior, when drunk, could be quite embarrassing. After a moment, he brought the glass to his lips and drank deeply, deciding his fate for the night.

Lavellan laughed from her place on the couch, and beckoned him to her side with her index finger.

Solas happily obliged, and kissed her tenderly when he had crossed the room. Lavellan sat up and put her almost-empty first glass of wine on the coffee table, and began untying the silver belt of his formal outfit keeping his black coat closed. She flung the belt dramatically behind her when it was free, causing Solas to chuckle. He unbuttoned the coat and slid it off, revealing a white t shirt that Lavellan quickly did away with.

She adored his naked torso, his skin so delightfully smooth, and his muscles defined so perfectly- he was like a work of art, in every way.

Lavellan pulled away from Solas' embrace and took their wine glasses to the mini-kitchen to refill them. She could practically feel his eyes on her ass as she walked away, and made sure to give him a little something extra.

Before they knew it, it had been an hour since they had retreated to the suite from the ball, the bottle of fine Orlesian wine was empty, Solas was stripped to his smalls, and they were completely, out of their minds drunk. 

Sitting on the large couch, they found it hard to contain their giggles and hiccups as they played with and teased one another, tickling and joking and feeling like the outside world didn't exist.

Lavellan had discarded her silky robe and a bra strap hung from her shoulder. Her red lipstick was smudged around her mouth from passionate kisses from her lover, and a bit had even rubbed off on his lips, sending her into fits of drunken giggles whenever she looked at him. Their whole bodies were warm and pink with the effects of the especially strong alcohol, and they felt drowsiness creeping upon them, but the night was not yet over.

When they were't laughing uncontrollably at literally nothing, the elven lovers were kissing urgently, not just wanting but  _needing_ each other to be closer.

Solas pulled Lavellan on top of him and kissed her with fervor, tangling his long fingers in her soft hair. He pulled at her hair gently, and she moved with his grip to expose her neck to him, so that he could kiss and bite at it tenderly. The silly, fun part of the evening was concluded, and now they were determined to lose themselves in the desire and heat they created.

Solas scooped his lover up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and carried her over to the large bed they would be making use of for the night. He unhooked the lacy bra, and pulled off the smalls she had adorned earlier and, even as a drunken mess, he could not help but appreciate Lavellan's perfectly curved body. 

They were mind-numbingly drunk, and yet the way they made love was burned so familiarly in the back of their minds, it was like second nature. The rise and fall of their chests as their pace quickened, the way their lips found each other even with their eyes closed, the gasps and moans they emitted almost on queue- it was as if they were artists that had perfected their craft long ago, reveling in the beauty of their creation.

Stars swam behind their eyes as they came simultaneously, vocalizing their pleasure with abandon, trusting the walls of the grand apartment were thick enough to give them that privacy. Solas fell into the space on the bed next to Lavellan, and he gathered her up in his big arms, planting small kisses on every inch of her that was close to him. 

Lavellan greatly enjoyed making love to Solas, but it was after they came that she experienced the most pleasure. Something about hearing his beating heart slow to a normal pace, and feeling the rise and fall of his chest lose its urgency gave her a peace she loved to lose herself in.

They were far less drunk after their love making than before, and yet they felt the alcohol seething in their bodies and coaxing them to sleep.

So they gave in, and fell asleep naked and laying on top of the bedspread, holding each other so tight no man could break them apart.

 


End file.
